A Happy Ending
by Inuyashafeudalgirl
Summary: The return home to Japan with Yugi and his friends. Tea who is full of sadness and Yugi who helps Tea see the light.


**A Happy Ending**

Tea leaned against the railing of a large ship currently making it's slow journey back to Japan. The 'Group' had just departed from Japan where they had said their goodbyes to the Pharaoh who had returned to his rightful place in the afterlife. Yet after seeing the Pharaoh go Tea still could not keep wishing that time would reverse itself and Yugi would lose to Atemu so he could stay in the present. Tears streamed down her chilled face, went unseen by her two friends, Joey and Tristan who were currently bickering about some frivilious matter.

Tea had known from the beginning that the Pharaoh would not stay with them forever. It was only destined for him to return so he could rid the world of the oncoming evil. Then he was to be sent back to the afterlife instead of being sealed in a puzzle that was more of his prison than his salvation.

_'I'm just being selfish, Yugi is most likely taking this harder than I am.'_

Thinking of Yugi, Tea decided that she should check up on him because he had not left his assigned room since their return on the ship. Wiping at the wet trails on her cheeks she pushed off from the railing and walked into the ships main hallway. Passing the plain white washed walls with golden letters nailed for seeing she came to stop in front of door 3B. Tea knocked softly on the door waiting for a response from Yugi who was on the other side. When none came Tea became worried and finding the door unlocked, walked in.

Tea was surprised to see that Yugi was sitting on his bed looking out through the round window in the ship observing the bright stars in the dark sky. He had a sad smile on his face as though he was thinking of past events that had embedded theirselves in his memory.

"Yugi?" Tea asked softly so as not to startle him as she walked over and sat beside him on the bed.

"Tea? Is everything alright?" Yugi asked as he turned his head around to face Tea as though he had known she was there all along.

"No, I'm fine but are you..About Atemu I mean...?" Tea asked sadly.

"Partner...Yes..I hate it that he left but it was for the best...He deserved to rest in peace after all that time he spent in the Millenium Puzzle.." Yugi reached his hand down where the Puzzle usually rested but only met thin air. Looking sheepishly at Tea he stood up from the bed and streached his hands over his hand.

In that moment Tea could see how much Yugi had grown since she had first known him. Ever since Atemu had inhabitated Yugi's body he had a major impact on his life that would remain there the rest of his life. Atemu had also had the same effect on everyone else that he had met and either made friends or enemies with but not so much as Yugi.

"But don't you want to see him again?" Tea asked a little too loudly than she intended, immediantly feeling ashamed at herself.

"Yes and as weird as it seems, I believe that we will see him again...I'm sorry Tea.." Yugi dropped his head as if he had done something wrong and was ready to receive his punishment.

"For what?" Tea asked puzzingly at his sudden apology.

"I didn't let you say goodbye to the Pharaoh when you wanted to, I'm so sorry."

Tea remained speechless as she let what Yugi say sink in. So he blamed himself for her not telling the Pharaoh goodbye?

"No...That's not true...Everyday that we had together I had the chance to say what I wanted to the Pharaoh but I didn't want to say something that would hurt you, Yugi. I'm the one who should be apoligizing..I'm just so selfish!"

Yugi turned his head and watched in surprise as Tea dropped her head into her hands as harsh sobs wracked her body. Yugi understood that Tea had feelings for the Pharaoh that surpassed that of normal friends, but sometimes he couldn't help but feel that she felt the same way about him as he did about her.

He sat down next to Tea and pulled her towards him as he circled his arms around her back. He could feel the wetness of her tears as they soaked through his shirt but that didn't matter to him at the moment. The Pharaoh had left something with him that would always stay with him. The courage to stand up for what is right and to say what is right. And at this very moment his heart was telling him to finally reveal the feelings that he held for the girl he was holding in his arms.

Tea could feel Yugi's hands running soothingly up and down her back and she could smell the scent that she had always recognized as Yugi's.

"Tea?" Yugi pulled back slightly until he could see directly into Tea's blurred eyes.

"Hm?"

"I know how much you miss the Pharaoh and I know the exact kind of pain you do about losing him but it was for the best. But if there is one thing that the Pharaoh taught me then that was to have the courage to talk for myself. Since we have known each other I've always felt a special connection with not just the Pharaoh but with you also. It was not until a while ago that I figured out what that feeling was...Love...I may show it and I may not say it but I do love you Tea as I know that the Pharaoh loved you."

New tears had began sliding from Tea's eyes as Yugi was speaking. As if a great weight had lifted from her shoulders and her own mind had been unlocked Tea now realized that she shared the same feelings as Yugi. No matter what they had been through over the years Yugi was the one that was always there to help her out of trouble even if his alter ego did appear. If not for Yugi and his kindness then she would not be where she was today.

He was the one who encouraged her to keep persuing her dream of becoming a dancer when she had given up on herself. He was the one who showed her what true friendship was about and the one to show her what it was like to have a good time instead of hiding behind someone that she only pretended to be.

"Yugi...I..I don't know what to say..I love you also Yugi, you have taught me so much as did Atemu but you understand that I can never forget the Pharaoh, right?"

"Yes, but as long as we remain together then I'm sure that our bond with the Pharaoh will remain as strong as it was when he was here." Yugi took Tea's hand into his own and sharing a smile they walked out onto the ships stern where Joey and Tristan greeted them.

_'Thank you Atemu, for everything.' _ Yugi said to the skies as he held Tea's hand in his own.

_From somewhere in the heavens Atemu looked down at Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan. The friends of Yugi that had became his own. He was glad that his partner was happy and found out the feelings he held for Tea and vise versa. One day he vowed to the gods, that he would once again return to the earth so he could correct the wrongs that were to arise again. You could not have darkness without light as you could not have love without friendship. _

_"We will meet again Partner, of that I swear."_


End file.
